Leaving on a jet plane
by mystic-angel1
Summary: The last moments between Sakura and Syaoran before he leaves for Hong Kong, and the last moments between Tomoyo and Eriol before he leaves for englend, both of them promising to return. Cute songfic!!


"Leaving on a jet plane."  
Disclaimer: I don't own Carcaptors! Aha. I wish I did. But I don't!  
Song Disclaimer: I don't own this song either! It belongs to Chantal Kreviazuk.  
  
*~~~~~~~~* = seperating the text from the song.  
sry about this. i knwo tis confusing but i cant put it in italics because i have windows and  
fanfiction.net doesn't accept wprd perfect so I have to do it on this crappy thingy and it doesnt have italics..anyways  
on with the show!  
  
' leaving on a jet plane'  
By Chantal Kreviazuk.  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
My bags are packed.  
I'm ready to go.  
I'm waiting her outside your door.  
I hate to wake you up to say Goodbye.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
She pumped her legs, the wind rushing through her hair. Swinging usually had a positive effect on Sakura Kinomoto but not that particular day. She dragged her feet on the ground, as the swing slowed to a stop.  
"You're leaving." She said, leaning her head sadly against the chain of the swing.  
The presence of the boy she had sensed sighed and walked up behind her. He slowly began to push her.   
"Oh, Sakura." He whispered.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
but the dawn is breaking.  
it's early mourn'.  
the taxi's waiting.  
he's blowing his horn.  
already I'm so lonesome.  
I could die......  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
"I'm going to miss you." She spoke, a tear sliding gently down her cheek.  
"Don't be sad." He pleated.  
"How should I feel Syaoran?" She demanded.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
So kiss me.  
and smile for me.  
tell me that you'll wait for me.  
hold me like you'll never let me go...  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Syaoran Li grabbed the chains of the swing with both hands, jerking it to a halt and moving in front of it to look at the girl. Kneeling down, he gently took her hands in his.  
"You could be happy for me. You could trust me enough to know that I'll be back."  
"We don't know that Syaoran. We don't know that you'll come back."  
He smiled gently and kissed each of her hands.  
"We can't know that Sakura, nobody can. That's just the way it is.  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
'cause I'm leaving.  
on a jet plane.  
I don't know when.  
I'll be back again.  
Oh babe, I hate to go.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
"I...I don't want it to be that way." She pouted.  
He searched her face and closed his eyes, fighting against his own tears. He gripped her hands tighter, and pulled her up into his embrace. She sobbed into his shoulder as he kissed her hair and rubbed her back gently.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
their's so many times.  
I've let you down.  
so many times.  
I've played around.  
I'll tell you know..  
they don't mean a thing.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Once she had calmed down a little, Sakura looked up at his chocolate brown eyes.  
"Did you mean it?"  
He looked puzzled so she continued, "That you loved me?"  
He blinked at her and pulled her tighter against him.  
"Sakura," He whispered, as if her name meant everything to him in the world. "Of course I meant it."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
every place I go.  
I'll think of you..  
every song I sing.  
I'll sing for you.  
when I come back.  
I'll wear your wedding ring.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
She opened her mouth to speak but he placed a finger on her lips.  
"You don't have to say anything yet Sakura. Wait until we meet again. Then you'll know that I will be back."  
She nodded, smiled, and leaned in and kissed him. He paused, surprised, then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. When the kiss broke, he seemed a little breathless and she grinned at him.  
"Now you know you'll be back."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
so kiss me.  
and smile for me.  
tell me that you'll wait for me.  
hold me like you'll never let me go...  
  
'Cause I'm laving.  
on a jet plane.  
I don't know when.  
I'll be back again.  
Oh babe, I hate to go...  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
He looked at her, the warmth and intensity in his eyes drawing her in. She kissed him again. The second time was more desperate, had less surprise, and was more loving. After a long while, he pulled away, leaving her unrealistically breathless, her fingers lingering on her lips.  
"Never," He growled. "Mock me again."  
She smiled at him , pointing a finger at his chest. "Or what?"  
He shook his head, and pulled her in again, drawing the kiss out as best he could.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
and now the time.   
has come to leave.  
one more time.  
just let me kiss you.  
close you eyes, and I'll be on my way..  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
He pulled back slowly, his eyes and smile saddening.  
"Turn around."  
She nodded, catching on to his idea.  
"Count to eighty." He ordered softly. "I love you."  
She obeyed, wishing she could tell him to stay, wishing she could go with him.  
When she did turn around, he was gone. In his place, however, was a small pile of objects.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
dream about the days.  
to come.  
when I won't have to leave alone.  
dream about when I won't have to say..  
  
Oh, kiss me and smile for me.  
tell me that you'll wait for me.  
hold me like.  
you'll never let me go.  
  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane.  
I don't know when I'll be back again.  
Oh babe, I hate to go.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
She walked over to it and picked them up, carrying them over to a tree and leaning her back against it.  
The first item, she smiled, was his teddy bear. The teddy bear was sporting a necklace. Unclipping it, she examined it and smiled as she ran her fingers over the heart shaped locket.  
It was engraved with three small words that she would treasure forever.  
  
I love you  
  
The second item was a blue box. She frowned in confusion, as she realized it was locked. She ran her finger slowly over the lock and she realized it was heart shaped. Bringing the locket down to the box, she smiled triumphantly as it popped open. She gasped, and a tear slid down her cheek. There, inside the box, were his clow cards. They were tied with a ribbon which was sealed with a heart sticker. Also, inside the box, was an envelope. She careful unsticked the seal and assessed the many heart sequences that were scattered inside. The wind took a sudden turn, and the sequences were caught by it. The wind circled around Sakura, and the hearts followed, filling her heart with joy. The wind died down and the hearts carefully placed themselves back in the envelope.  
  
She knew, knew that he would come back to her.  
  
  
The end.  
  
Awww! I love S+S! Their so cute. So....like it? Hate it? Want me to delete it? Whatever. Review please. criticism! Criticise all you want! If you think this fic needs improvement go ahead and say so! Also, the next chapter will be E+T when he leaves for England. It'll be up soon.  
  
*moix* Mystic Angel 


End file.
